We meet again, my king
by BardockKun
Summary: Touko (hilda, white) Has a strange dream about N. She must go on a journey to save him but there are a lot of complications...This story is filled with laughs, adventure, romance, and tears. I hope you like it! ;3


I DON'T** OWN POKEMON GAME FREAK DOES! **BTW This i Touko story so... yeah. Oh and in this story Mei is Touko's sister Okay?

**THIS Fan Fic belongs to me! Touko in this story can speak to Pokemon she learns how after N leaves. N X Touko story. They move to Aperatia town where Pokemon black and white 2 starts. Touko is fifteen...I know its not the right age just let it be...  
**

Touko wakes up from a nightmare in her little house in Aperatia town were she lives with her mother, also her sister Mei who is on her journey right now. She looks around to find she is in her room. '_What kind of dream was that?' _she thought to her self. '_Someone was asking for help and I saw N's...' _As she was asking herself this something glinting in the moonlight caught her eye. _'That's..! No it cant be...it was just a dream.' _she thought picking up N's yellow cube chain. _'Mom must have bought it...Yeah that's it.'_ she thought. And she went back to sleep. _  
_

"Hey Touko, wake up!" Mom said shaking her to wake her. Touko yawned,"Morning mom!" she said sleepily getting up to stretch. "What's this, honey?" her mom asked picking up the yellow cube. "Oh? I thought you bought it..." she asked in surprise going into the bathroom to change. "No, but its cute..." she replied. "Mom can I talk to you later?" Touko asked. "Yes honey" and her mom went down stairs after clicking the door shut. _'So mom doesn't know were it came from?' _she thought curiously, _'I'll just ask Lily, then.'_ she thought.

"So you don't know where it came from either?" she asked Lily, her Herdier that was previously the lilipup she caught at the beginning of her journey which was two years ago, about the cube. Lily shook her head, "No I don't" Lily yipped to Touko. "Then were..." Touko began only to think that some how N put it there to let her know that he really needed help._ 'Oh N...what happened?' _she thought and sighed. "What's wrong?" Lily asked, "Nothing Lily just thinking..." she said. But her chest began to hurt and she felt hot pricks of tears forming in her eyes. She hurriedly blinked them away. '_Not today.' _she thought.

"Mom..." Touko said to her mother, "Yes dear?" she replied. "Can we talk now?" "Sure just let me finish sweeping." she told her. After her mom finishes sweeping."So what do you want to talk about?" Touko sat still. "Touko what's wrong honey?" Her mom asked. "What do you do...never mind." "What is it honey?" her mom asked worriedly. "What do you do when...someone you love is in trouble and needs your help?"Touko asked quickly, "I would think you would go help them...why?", "I had this weird dream..." Touko told her mom about the dream and how she met N in the first place. "Oh Touko, you love him don't you? That's why I hear you crying up in your room sometimes at night..." Touko just looked her hands. "Oh honey..."she said holding Touko into a warm embrace. '_No im not gonna cry im not gonna...' _but before she knew it she was crying in her moms arms. Thinking about N, whom she loved so very dearly.

After the whole cry-fest Touko told her mom what she planned to do. "I want to go on another journey to find him." she told her. "Oh?"Her mother said in shock, "I thought you would stay a little longer...But..." she added seeing her daughter look sorry. She put a big fearless and proud smile on her face."He is a very good friend after all...So you should go and help him! Tell him I said hi!", Touko hugged her mom "Thanks mom.." she said happily. Touko let go and ran up her room to get her things. '_That girl reminds me of me when I was little...' _her mom thought. '_Mom...your the best!' _Touko thought happily. As she stuffed her things in her bag her mom called from down stairs, "You can go tomorrow!" Touko grumbled "I just knew she'd say that!"

So Touko had to wait another day to go on her new journey...and she couldn't wait.

**END**

** COMMENTS FROM THE WRITER:**

Yeah I know it has a sappy ending but I don't know...It probably wants to make you read it more...Enough said , peace

BardockKun


End file.
